hikayat si gadis berambut pirang
by korban NTR Ijuky
Summary: lembar pertama; tentang cinta abad dua puluh satu ala siti nurbaya, datuk maringgih dan syamsul bahri. {nagisa/rio} indonesia!AU


**assassination classroom © matsui yuusei**

 **ooc alay jadah humor suka-suka hal yang aneh tolong diiyain aja**

 **bandung!AU [ nagisa/rio ]**

 **sumz: tentang cinta abad dua puluh satu ala siti nurbaya, datuk maringgih dan syamsul bahri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rio Nurbaya adalah kembang hits Antapani dan sekitarnya.

Jago Bahasa Inggris, cantik dan wangi, _up-to-date_ soal _fashion_ terkini, bisa bela diri, entah apa lagi yang kurang dari putri sulungnya Pak Camat ini. Kalau naik angkot sering disapa oleh abang-abangnya, dari mulai naik sampai turun diberikan kode-kode seolah-olah neng Rio ini adalah pengolah data HTML. Tidak pernah absen menghiasi akun Bandung Geulis dan kalau lagi Lebaran antrian cowok-cowok yang mau nyalamin membentang dari Antapani sampai Kazakhtan.

Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau Neng Rio banyak yang suka, bagaikan gula yang manis tentu saja banyak cowok-cowok yang berusaha merebut perhatiannya syukur-syukur bisa memilikinya. Meskipun setiap pernyataan cinta selalu ia tolak dengan "Aku belom dibolehin pacaran sama Papi dan Mami, A'," tetap saja antrian pernyataan cinta mengular bak antrian penukaran duit di bank H-3 Lebaran. Rio hanya bisa ketawa-ketawa cantik melihat antrian yang tidak surut-surut, sambil dengan santainya memutuskan harapan para jomblo yang ingin memperbaiki keturunan.

Kemudian segalanya berubah ketika seorang datuk menyerang.

Datuk ini bernama A.G. Maringgih dan tidak ada yang boleh menyebutkan kepanjangan dari dua nama pertamanya, katanya sih pamali jadi daripada mengambil resiko mari kita sebut saja dia dengan nama Datuk A.G. Beliau ini adalah putra peternak lipan paling hits sedunia akhirat dengan kekayaan yang tidak akan habis tujuh turunan. Sifatnya sungguh kepala batu dan otoriter sehingga banyak yang menganggapnya sebagai titisan Kim Jong Un. Dengar-dengar gosip tetangga Datuk A.G ini juga termasuk pada salah satu jenis manusia yang menaruh hati pada Rio Nurbaya dan akan melakukan segala macam cara untuk bisa memiliki gadis itu. Pada akhirnya gosip tersebut berubah menjadi nyata ketika di pagi Lebaran yang cerah ini, dimana para cowok Antapani dan sekitarnya mengantri untuk menyalami Rio di depan rumahnya, sang datuk turun dari helikopter dan mendeklarasikan sesuatu yang membuat ratusan umat lelaki jomblo sawan seketika.

"Rio Nurbaya, kamu harus menikah denganku. Mulai hari ini, kamu bukan milik ayah dan ibumu lagi."

.

.

.

Salah satu dari populasi penduduk Antapani yang jomblo dan berharap bisa memiliki Rio adalah tetangganya yang dari masih pakai popok sudah temenan, namanya Nagisa Syamsulbahri dan tentu saja deklarasi sepihak dari Datuk A.G. telah menceraiberaikan hatinya.

Ya iyalah.

Siapa dia gitu loh.

Kalau dibanding-bandingkan sih ya, emangnya Datuk pernah nolong Rio yang kecebur got pas belajar sepeda? Pernah nganterin lontong kari atau gule kambing ke rumahnya? Main layangan bareng sama Rio? Betulin antena bareng di genteng rumah? Main gitar di teras sambil nyanyi-nyanyi bareng? Enggak kan? Berbuat khilaf bareng (baca: diem-diem minum air es di kulkas di siang hari bulan puasa)? E tuh kan jadi baper. Tapi sungguh, hati siapa yang tidak tersakiti ketika pujaan hati sejak kecil tiba-tiba direbut oleh seseorang yang baru datang. Dengan cara paksa pula.

 _Datuk A.G .._

 _Ah Geuleuh_

 _Amat Geuleuh_

 _A … intinyamah Geuleuh_

Nagisa Syamsulbahri yang sudah lama memendam rasa pun hanya bisa diam-diam mengutuki sang datuk.

.

.

.

 _Neng_

 _Iya A_

 _Ai bapa kamu teh tukang barongsai bukan_

 _Ih kan Aa mah tau bapa aku mah PNS_

 _Abisnya kamu telah mentaraktaktakdungdungceskan hatiku Neng_

 _Aa ngomong apa Neng gak ngerti?_

.

.

.

"Da kamu mah alamat tempat tinggal teh diseriusin, Antapani Antara Cinta Tapi Gak Berani. Sok we udah keduluan sama datuk kaya mah kerasa, sakitnya teh di sini."

Orang yang selalu setia mendengar curhatan Nagisa tentang Neng Rio hanyalah Sugino, partnernya meronda setiap malam Jumat di pos kamling. Nagisa cemberut, menggulung diri di dalam sarung Badak Duduk sambil melintir-melintir kulit kacang sementara Sugino memasang wajah tanpa dosa, khidmat menonton TV empat belas inci yang kini sedang menyiarkan konser ST12.

"Ya abis mau gimana lagi lur, malu atuh saya teh."

Kamera menyorot sosok vokalis ST12, Maehara Van Houten, sampai rambut belah tengahnya ter-close-up di layar kaca.

"Kenapa malu, pan kalian berdua teh asa udah kenal dari dulu pisan? Kenapa mesti malu-malu? Bilang aja suka, apa susahnya?"

Nagisa agak sebal juga dikatain begini padahal dulu Sugino waktu curhat pengen nembak Neng Kanzaki kembang dari Ciparay masalahnya juga sama yakni tidak berani mengutarakan cinta. Hidup tuh kadang memang ada masanya di atas dan ada masanya di bawah ya.

"Udah sering sih, ngomong ke dianya mah."

"Terus kenapa atuh perasaan gak ada kemajuan sama sekali?"

Nagisa meringis. "Setiap hari udah ngode-ngode si Neng tapi Nengnya nggak ngerti melulu."

"Ya gimana ai kamu ngomongnya pake kode-kode, emangnya Neng Rio teh pembina pramuka kamu omongin pake kode-kode?" Sugino mengurut dada. "Sok bolehlah si Neng ngerti Bahasa Inggris paling pinter di kelas, tapi belum tentu dia ngerti bahasa kalbu atuh!"

"Da aku mah apa atuh, jikalau Neng Rio adalah badai Katrina aku mah hanya hujan gerimis, jikalau Neng Rio adalah semangka hibrida aku mah hanya tumis leunca, gosong pula. Dia mah cantik, baik, terkenal, pinter, anak orang penting, aku mah hanyalah tokoh figuran dalam setiap episode kehidupannya …."

Kenapa tiba-tiba Nagisa jadi puitis begini, Sugino harus mengecek apakah teman rondanya ini tidak terserang sawan tiba-tiba akibat poni belah tengah majestik yang ditampilkan di TV, ternyata hasilnya negatif. Nagisa bukan sawan tapi hanya brokoro akut. Melihat wajah Nagisa yang berubah menjadi suram, Sugino menghela napas dan mempukpuk pundak sahabat seperrondaan-nya itu dengan halus.

"Yeuh dengerin," ujar Sugino di sela pukpukannya. "Kamu kalau misalnya mau mencegah Datuk nikahin si Neng, saya kenal orang pinter yang jago masalah ginian. Masih keturunan Ratu Pantai Selatan."

 _Oemji!_ Nagisa terlonjak. Ada ekspresi horor yang terbayang di wajahnya setelah mendengarkan kalimat Sugino barusan.

"Demi apa saya nggak nyangka Sugino teh orangnya kayak gini! Klenik!" seru Nagisa kaget. "Nggak boleh atuh yang gitu-gitu mah, musrik!"

"Eh dengerin dulu, saya juga gak bakalan atuh ngerekomendasiin ke kamu kalo misalnya musrik mah! Tenang aja, da si orang ini mah pake cara kontemporer, gak pake ajian pesugihan segala macem. Dijamin lah nggak ada urusannya sama hal-hal klenik! Halal 100%!"

Nagisa menatap Sugino ragu.

"Beneran?"

"Hooh."

"Tapi katanya tadi dia titisan Ratu Pantai Selatan?"

"Emang iya sih, tapi dia mah termasuk generasi yang jauh sama ilmu-ilmu gituan. Kalo misalnya dia terkesan nyombong-nyombongin soal garis keturunannya, itu mah cuma buat _marketing_ doang."

Sekali lagi Nagisa berusaha mengonfirmasi. "Kalo boong kamu yah yang dosa."

"Iya iya, da nggak bakal bohong saya mah." Sugino mengangguk, berusaha meyakinkan.

"Bayarnya gimana tah?" Nagisa akhirnya teringat salah satu faktor paling penting. Pelicin sebagian besar urusan duniawi. "Mahal nggak?"

"Nggak."

"Bayarnya kudu pake batu bacan? Darah anak burung onta? Bulu mata perawan?"

Sugino menggeleng. "Nggak, nggak da nggak memberatkan syaratnya mah! Bawa puding aja sepuluh bungkus."

.

.

.

 _Neng_

 _Iya A_

 _Ai Neng teh sebenernya cita-citanya apa sih_

 _Diplomat A, kenapa gitu?_

 _Gak jadi nelayan aja Neng?_

 _Nggak ah, panas, bau ikan … eh sebentar A ini Aliando Karma ngesms nanya PR_

Pada saat itu Nagisa tidak sempat untuk mengatakan,

 _Iya soalnya Neng teh bikin Aa lupa daratan terus Neng…._

.

.

.

Di tengah terik siang hari yang panas, Nagisa terdiam di mulut Gang Senggol.

Secarik kertas berisi alamat ia genggam dengan erat di tangannya. Sugino sudah menuliskan dengan sangat jelas alamat dari orang pintar yang ia rekomendasikan, namun melihat keadaan Gang Senggol yang kini terhampar di depan matanya membuat Nagisa meragukan kevalidan informasi dari Sugino. Gang Senggol yang kira-kira muat dimasuki dua motor ninja ini terlihat seperti markas Paguyuban Odong-Odong Pasundan. Rumah pertama yang ia lihat adalah bengkel odong-odong, sementara rumah-rumah lain memiliki odong-odong diparkir di beranda mereka yang kecil. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ada rumah keturunan Ratu Pantai Selatan di daerah ini. Entah Nagisa yang nyasar atau Sugino Tingting yang memberikan alamat palsu.

Atau jangan-jangan maksudnya Sugino adalah menyabotase odong-odong yang akan disewa Datuk A.G di pernikahannya agar pernikahan itu hancur lebur bak diterpa badai puting beliung? Nah, Nagisa menggeleng. Nggak mungkin deh. Maksudnya nggak mungkin dengan menyabotase odong-odong bisa menggagalkan pernikahan itu. Datuk A.G kan banyak duit, siapa tahu dia nanti malah mengimpor seluruh wahana Dufan ke Antapani sebagai substitusi odong-odong.

Dengan cermat, akhirnya Nagisa membaca lagi kalimat terakhir instruksi yang tertulis dalam secarik kertas yang dipegangnya.

 _Masuk Gang Senggol belok kanan maju dua langkah mundur dua langkah cantik … cantik_

Biarpun masih ragu, akhirnya Nagisa memasuki Gang Senggol dengan hati-hati, kemudian berbelok ke arah kanan setelah menemukan belokan. Menurut instruksi dari Sugino, dari sana kemudian maju dua langkah, lalu mundur dua langkah. Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang lagi, Nagisa melangkah lebar-lebar satu, dua langkah, kemudian mundur kembali satu, dua langkah—

"ADUH!"

Langkah mundur keduanya sukses menabrak seseorang di belakangnya.

Karena Nagisa adalah seorang pemuda yang lembut hati dan bahkan untuk menginjak semut pun sepertinya ia akan meminta maaf, buru-buru ia berbalik dan meminta maaf pada orang yang ia tabrak—seorang gadis yang mungkin sebayanya, dengan rambut hijau serupa lumut. "A-aduh, maaf, maaf ya Teh!"

"Hati-hati atuh kalo jalan!" hardik sang korban gemas. "Kalau maju maju aja, kalo mundur mundur aja, maju terus pantang mundur!"

"I-iya Teh maafin banget ya …."

"Emangnya mau ke mana sih, jalan kok kayak undur-undur gitu?"

Kesempatan emas. Si Teteh ini terlihat seperti penduduk asli dan bisa lebih menghemat waktu jika Nagisa bertanya sama sang teteh daripada terombang-ambing tiada tujuan.

"Sa-saya teh nyari keturunannya Ratu Pantai Selatan, teh!"

"Keturunannya Ratu Pantai Selatan?"

"Iya! Teh Kayano Roro Kidul, Teteh apal teu? (Teteh tau nggak?)"

Gadis berambut hijau itu memandang Nagisa sejenak dari atas sampai bawah dengan matanya yang bulat, seolah menilai-nilai dan menimbang-nimbang.

"Bayarannya bawa nggak?"

"Eh?" Nagisa mengerjapkan mata sebelum akhirnya ngeh maksud si teteh. Buru-buru diambilnya sebuah kantung keresek berlogo Indoapril dari tas ranselnya. "Bawa Teh! Puding sepuluh bungkus!"

"Oh ya udah, mangga atuh masuk."

Sedetik kemudian Nagisa baru ngeh bahwa ia sudah bertemu langsung dengan titisan Ratu Pantai Selatan yang dicari-carinya. Dengan muka sumringah Nagisa mengikuti sang titisan Ratu Pantai Selatan untuk masuk rumah.

Rumahnya pas di sebelah belokan, cat hijaunya seragam dengan tetangga sebelahnya jadi agak tidak mencolok. Ada kandang burung beo plus burung beonya yang meneriakkan "Assalamualaikum!" saat pagar yang tingginya sepinggang Nagisa dibuka. Isi rumahnya sendiri tidak mencerminkan hal-hal mistis atau klenik, mirip rumah-rumah pada umumnya. Wangi rumahnya adalah wangi superpel apel bukannya menyan, terdengar suara infotainment dari TV yang mungkin diletakkan di ruang tengah, pokoknya secara keseluruhan rumah ini terlihat seperti rumah yang biasa saja. Nagisa mengelus dada lega, ternyata Sugino tidak bercanda ketika ia bilang orang ini tidak ada klenik-kleniknya.

Nagisa diterima di ruang tamu dimana mereka langsung duduk berdekatan dan Neng Kayano tampak sudah tidak sabar ingin segera melahap puding-puding yang dibawakan Nagisa. Tapi tentu saja, sebagai penasihat masyarakat (katanya Neng Kayano lebih suka disebut seperti ini dibanding orang pintar) Neng Kayano harus mendengarkan dulu apa keluhan yang dimiliki kliennya yang satu ini. Maka, berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak terdistrak oleh puding, Kayano mendengarkan cerita Nagisa dengan seksama.

"Oh gitu ceritanya." Kayano mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Saya juga pernah denger sih soal Datuk Asa—"

"Ssh, namanya gak boleh disebut Teh, pamali!"

 _Emangnya Voldemort._

"… Datuk A.G ini," ulang Kayano dan Nagisa menghela napas lega. "Temen-temen saya bilangnya dia emang orangnya gitu, kepala batu, tukang maksa, diktator, turunan Kim Jong Un. Pasti nggak enak ya gebetan sejak lama tiba-tiba diambil sama datuk kayak gitu."

Nagisa mengangguk-angguk, terharu dengan bagaimana Kayano bersimpati terhadap dirinya.

"Saya ada sih alat buat ngegagalin pernikahannya dia."

"Beneran ada Teh!"

"Tapi nanti balikin, stoknya cuma ada dua soalnya, kemarin yang satunya dipinjem orang."

"Emangnya gak bisa _restock_ teh?"

"Emangnya ekeu teh toko _make up_ Korea bisa _restock restock_. Ya gimana bisa _restock,_ ini teh warisan para leluhur!"

"Punten atuh teh." Nagisa ketawa terpaksa.

Kayano beranjak dari tempat duduknya, kemudian melengos sambil bilang, "Bentar yah dicari dulu," dan kembali tidak lama kemudian dengan sebuah kotak hitam pipih di tangannya. Kotak hitam itu dibungkus dengan kain batik yang motifnya belum pernah Nagisa lihat dan melihatnya saja membuat Nagisa menahan napas. Inikah kekuatan warisan kearifan lokal para leluhur?

Kotak diletakkan di atas meja dan Kayano membukanya perlahan-lahan, memberikan sensasi tegang.

Ternyata, di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kujang, senjata khas Tatar Sunda.

"… Kujang, Teh?"

"Iya, kujang."

"Buat apa ini Teh?"

"Buat ngupil. Ya enggalah!" jawab Kayano sedikit kesal. "Buat tarung sama Datuk A.G."

"Ah saya mah nggak suka jalan kekerasan Teh …."

"Tenang aja da ini mah kujang spesial," lanjut Kayano menerangkan. "Ini namanya Kujang Anti Lipan. Kalau kamu lawan Datuk A.G pake ini, nggak usah terjadi baku hantam juga dianya bakal lari dan takluk duluan, dijamin!"

"Serius Teh?"

"Dua rius. Tapi perawatannya rada susah sih," gumam Kayano.

"Ah, asal bisa ngalahin Datuk A.G saya mah nggak keberatan Teh!" Nagisa yang matanya begitu berbinar, menimpali dengan bersemangat. Kayano hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk melihat Nagisa yang semangatnya sudah lebih dari 45.

"Jadi sebelum dipake, harus direndem dulu pake air kapur di baskom emas. Kapurnya juga bukan kapur biasa, ada kapur khususnya. Ah saya teh perasaan masih ada kapurnya, kamu pake kapur punya saya aja ya. Bentar saya ambil."

Kayano beranjak lagi dari tempat duduknya, lalu kembali dengan membawa sekotak Bagus Kapur Ajaib.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari Gang Senggol, mata Nagisa dimanjakan oleh Neng Rio yang melambai-lambai dari balik pagar rumahnya. Entah kenapa ia masih terlihat ceria padahal sebentar lagi ia akan menjalani kehidupan yang tak ubahnya seperti dipenjara. Nagisa berlari-lari kecil menghampiri sang teman masa kecil.

"Aa kok baru pulang?" tanya Rio penasaran. "Jadi aja nggak dateng ke acara seserahan Neng."

Baru setelah Nagisa berada cukup dekat dengan Rio, ia menyadari bahwa kawannya itu masih didempul make up tebal yang sepertinya bekas acara seserahan yang diceritakannya tadi. Nagisa berusaha menahan perih dalam hatinya yang seolah baru saja digarami dan ditetesi air lemon.

"Tadi ada perlu dulu sama temen, Neng. Gimana tadi seserahannya?"

"Ya gitu aja sih A … kayak seserahan aja biasa. Cuman isi seserahannya yang gak biasa."

"Emang Neng dikasih apa sama Datuk?"

"Sertifikat rumah sama pabrik A, banyak …."

Meskipun begitu, Nagisa tahu, ya Nagisa tahu kalau Rio tidak bahagia. Kenapa Nagisa bisa tahu, bagaimanapun juga ia adalah teman Rio dari kecil. Gede bareng, sekolah bareng, ngempeng bareng, pipis di pampers pun kadang bareng. Masa iya Nagisa nggak nyadar kalau Rio sebenarnya menyembunyikan tangis di balik senyuman.

"Neng, ai Neng teh bahagia nggak dilamar sama Datuk?"

Rio terdiam. Pertanyaan Nagisa barusan seperti granat yang meledak.

"Yaaa, dibahagia-bahagiain aja deh A!" serunya setengah tertawa. "Lagian mau diapain lagi, Mami sama Papi udah ada janji sama Datuk, biar nggak durhaka aku mah cuma bisa ngikut aja A."

Nagisa meringis dalam hati melihat Rio membohongi perasaannya sendiri. _Neng … Aa janji Aa akan melindungi Neng …._

.

.

.

Ketika Nagisa marah:

 _Aa atuh jangan marah, iya deh iya deh foto Aa yang pake kebaya pas Kartinian nggak bakal aku sebarin ke siapa-siapa asal Aa jangan marah oke?_

Ketika Nagisa sedih:

 _Aa butuh bahu Neng nggak buat nangis?_

Ketika Nagisa senang:

 _Cie mukanya seneng amat A, abis menang togel dimana?_

Ketika Nagisa takut:

 _Iiiii takut ya takut ya IH ITU DI BELAKANG AA ADA APA HAYO … AA AMPUN A HAPE AKU JANGAN DIGIGIT_

(Semuanya adalah kenangan yang bertahan dan Nagisa tidak mau segalanya hilang begitu saja.)

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu pun tiba.

Datuk A.G menutup seluruh jalan di Antapani dari ujung ke ujung. Memang mengganggu stabilitas lalu lintas kota sih tapi yah namanya juga datuk paling hits sedunia dan akhirat. Persiapan akad nikah dan resepsi dilakukan sejak H-12 jam oleh para wedding organizer yang didatangkan dari Italia. Ratusan odong-odong dari Gang Senggol disediakan untuk menghibur tamu-tamu cilik yang akan bertandang. _Boyband_ The Virtuosos, _boyband_ kesukaannya Neng Rio, diundang sebagai bintang tamu. Dengar-dengar juga katanya Datuk A.G akan membagikan voucher belanja di butik Hermes dan berbagai macam hadiah lainnya sebagai souvenir pernikahan. Nagisa hanya bisa nginyem-nginyem melihat betapa mewahnya pesta pernikahan yang akan berlangsung sebentar lagi itu.

 _Ah tapi percuma we nikahannya mewah kalau si Neng gak bahagia mah …._

Neng Rio hari ini cantik sekali dalam balutan kebaya putih spesial yang katanya cuma ada dua di dunia ini dan didandani oleh _make-up artist_ dari Korea. Ditambah cantik dengan senyuman yang merekah tapi ah, Nagisa lebih dari tahu bahwa itu hanyalah senyuman palsu belaka. Nggak ada yang mau dinikahi secara paksa seperti ini apalagi oleh seorang datuk lalim siluman lipan.

Pukul 10 kurang 5 menit sebelum akad nikah dimulai, Nagisa sudah siap dengan kujang anti lipan disembunyikan di balik jasnya.

Ia diam di tempatnya sambil celingak-celinguk. Akad nikah akan dilaksanakan di dalam gedung serbaguna ini dan para tamu dan saksi sudah berdatangan, tinggal menunggu mempelainya saja. Bapak Karasuma dari KUA Antapani yang berperan sebagai penghulu baru saja datang dan sekarang sedang mematut-matut jas yang tengah dipakainya.

Tepat pukul 10 teng sang Datuk memasuki ruang gedung serbaguna dan dalam sekejap atmosfir ruangan langsung berubah. Nagisa tidak bisa mengelak bahwa ia juga rada kicep dibuatnya. Dengan langkah berwibawa ia berjalan ke arah meja dan kursi yang disediakan untuk prosesi akad nikah pengantin. Menyusul sang datuk, calon istrinya pun akhirnya datang diiringi kerabat-kerabat terdekat. Bedanya dengan sang datuk langkahnya lebih kecil-kecil dan pelan, seolah masih ragu, tapi tidak bisa kabur.

Tenang aja Neng, ada Aa yang akan menyelamatkan Neng.

Dunia sekejap berubah ketika Neng Rio mulai duduk di atas kursi sementara Datuk A.G bersiap-siap untuk mengucap akad. Siapa yang tidak kaget kalau tiba-tiba dari arah para saksi dan hadirin terdengar teriakan keras nan membahana.

"DATUK A.G AKAN KUGAGALKAN PERNIKAHAN INI!"

Semua hadirin kaget, termasuk kedua calon mempelai. Nagisa menyeruak dari lautan manusia yang memenuhi gedung tersebut, dengan langkah tidak gentar menghadapi rival cintanya sang datuk lipan. Datuk A.G mendengus perlahan sementara Rio di sebelahnya terbelalak kaget.

"Aa?"

"Jangan dipeduliin lah yang kayak gitu mah!" Datuk A.G kembali berbalik, dan menghadap Karasuma yang kaget. "Ayo Pak, cepet dimulai aja akadnya!"

"Tidak secepat itu!"

Ternyata hasil setiap hari mengejar angkot Antapani - Ciroyom ke sekolah memberikan dampak positif bagi tubuh Nagisa. Ia berlari secepat kilat, menghampiri sang datuk dengan lincah dan berhasil menariknya berdiri dari kursi.

"Beraninya kau!"

Nagisa tidak peduli. Ditariknya kujang keramat dari balik jas.

"Masa jayamu sudah berakhir, Datuk!"

Kujang anti lipan itu bersinar dengan cerah (padahal nggak ada apa-apa) dan cahaya terang yang menyilaukan itu membuat sang datuk menjerit.

"THEDAQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ."

"Aa, Neng juga akan bantu Aa!"

Siapa yang sangka dalam balutan kebaya sempitnya Rio masih bisa bergerak lincah. Ia melompat bangkit dari kursi, kemudian menarik sesuatu dari lipatan kain sampingnya; Nagisa terkejut karena ternyata Rio memegang kujang yang sama dengan apa yang ia pegang. Kujang anti lipan!

"Neng!"

Rio mengangguk pelan ala-ala pahlawan _shounen manga_ sebelum bertempur.

"Aa, ayo kita satu padukan kekuatan kita!"

 _KAME_

 _HAME_

 _HAAAAA!_

"THEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ!" Jeritan Datuk A.G terdengar sampai Ujungberung.

.

.

.

Pesta pernikahan yang mewah ini pun gagal. Setelah mengkamehameha Datuk A.G dengan kujang anti lipan, Nagisa dan Rio tidak terlihat dari gedung serbaguna. Mungkin kabur ke Gang Senggol biar tidak ketahuan atau kawin lari sekalian.

.

.

.

 _Aa_

 _Iya Neng_

 _Makasih ya udah nyelametin Neng_

 _Sama-sama Neng, udah kewajiban Aa_

 _Aa tau nggak?_

 _Iya?_

 _Neng selama ini sayang banget sama Aa, Aa sayang nggak sama Neng?_

 _._

.

.

 **sementara itu**

"A, punten mau tanya puding masih ada apa nggak ya?" Kayano bertanya pada Sakakibara Ren-dragon, anggota The Virtuosos yang gagal manggung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **chapter 1 end**

mohon maaf atas segala kekhilafan, sesungguhnya author hanyalah wotanya neng rio yang baperan


End file.
